


ヒカリ

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 全文总计中文字符929字，送给7月29号出生的小孩——我入坑三年才发现的宝藏小孩，相信对于各位慎吹来说更是宝藏的长谷川慎。我用矫情造作的意识流文字祝他和我短暂同岁的22岁生日快乐，祝他未来的人生更好，祝他一切困难迎刃而解，一切成功手到擒来。
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma





	ヒカリ

无从得知一切选择的因，许是有个浪漫故事，比如他找到了光，他想成为另一个他的光这样俗套却卖座的情节；抑或是对异国他乡本能的恐惧，逊儒但真实，甚至无法算作记忆。我们只看见果，看见少年做出选择，选择了他的国、他的他、他的光，看见他成为千万人的光，我们只是千万人之一二。

<<<  
少年自诩会跳舞，如果说时尚是爱好，那舞蹈就是他的骄傲。他放弃自大的机会，骄傲变成职业，他一如既往沉迷技巧，却被告知舞台不尽人意。原来，跳舞和表演是两码事，他向来只取悦自己。

泛光灯打在脸上，眼前一片白，是无人之境，他却感觉赤裸，任何一个伸展都将他的体态完全暴露。少年站在台上，被自己束缚，像不愿化蝶的茧，黑暗之中顾影自怜。砍下四肢困于水面之下，他想逃跑，从极昼逃到永夜，可惜背后只有冰冷的铜*。清水是沼泽，长满水草的沼泽；梦是沼泽，断臂横生的沼泽。

白藕推搡他的躯体，柔荑扼住他的头颅*，水流尖叫着涌进耳孔。他想，他终是要被溺死于无能为力的热爱里。蜷缩，生命最开始的姿势。像婴儿蜷缩在羊水里，他蜷缩在爱里，滚烫炽热不容抗拒的爱。他迫切需要帽子和方巾，像孩子依赖咬胶和摇铃，他把自己的恋物癖归于婴幼儿时期安抚物缺失，拒绝承认是他对目光的逃避，是他的蜷缩。

<<<  
然后光向他奔来，从镜面照进水里，堪堪落在他的大脚趾上，无足轻重。光不能驱赶黑暗，没能带来氧气，甚至无法移动桎梏。他就这样安静地照进来，无声爬过每一个障碍，走到他身边，并肩而立，仿佛只是一次冒险。

他凑近去看他，带着一种难以言喻的久别重逢，是不带悲悯的神佛。他们不过刚出现在彼此的人生中，差点就成为对方的三万九千七百七十八分之一*，但他在初见就认定他是光，现在不是，未来也会是。不单属于谁，而是万人共享，如神似佛，是不带悲悯的神佛。

佛不渡人，唯人自渡*。 

少年在自救的过程中炼化，于是，潮水退却，白藕只是荷花的根茎、柔荑只是初生的叶芽。

光伸出一缕，攀上他的手指，温凉。

まこと

他看见光对他说

……

他们在黑暗里相拥。他轻而易举就能将光握在手中，甚至压在身下，蹂躏到支离破碎，像是洒落的水银。闪亮，致命，缓慢流动。无毒的水银是眼泪，甜的苦的咸湿的，舌尖抵着每寸肌肤舔舐；明的暗的粉红的，光照耀在他身上。

<<<  
后来的故事我们都会讲

但，  
我们都忘了  
其实光也不过是十来岁的，年轻太阳。

铜*：古代多以水为镜，清水盛在铜盆里即可照影  
白藕、柔荑*：都是女子手臂手指的代指，这里我化用暗指粉丝  
三万九千七百七十八分之一*：来自“我们一生会遇到8263563人，会打招呼的是39778人，会和3619人熟悉，会和275人亲近。但最终都会失散在人海，人生从未有过永远，只有失散。”  
佛不渡人，唯人自渡*：《金刚经》来源不明的通俗解读

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇也补过来吧


End file.
